Dark Love
by kimi.the.water.spirit
Summary: After tying his enemy and himself in a deep sleep beneath the Earth Kenshin thought everyone was safe. Now that he has woken up in a new time he finds that his enemy has been released too and that humankind is in great danger. After a 1000 year sleep he never thought he would find the one person who would change is life forever. She had blue eyes and a mean swing. KBK
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hi everyone! I'm back! This story was inspired by Christine Feehan's The Dark Series and as such many of the mating rituals will be the same although I did change it up a little. Also Angle1 has a story out that is also a mix of Rurouni Kenshin and The Dark series so if you have read her wonderful stories then this one will probably be similar in some ways. I will have a few chapters already written out before I post this chapter so that way if there are enough readers out there that like this then I will be prepared.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin OR Christine Feehan's work. This is not a rip off of Angle1's work either.

Prologue

The night was busy and the streets were full of people in the heart of Tokyo. At a nearby church construction was taking place in the court yard. Jackhammers blared and dumpster trucks were moving debris from one end to another.

"_What is that noise that has awakened me?"_ Beneath the earth a single thought escaped the mind of a man once thought dead. Hunger immediately grabbed him. The need for blood was overwhelming. "_How long have I been asleep?"_ It took but a few moments for the memories to come back.

-1000 years ago-

The sky was lit with thunder and lightning. A strong storm was sweeping the small town and an unknown force was making the citizens feel the need to stay indoors and pray for safety. Although the town's people didn't know why, the need to preserve life was strong.

On the other side of a nearby mountain were two tigers battling it out. Each was going for the throat. One tiger jumped for the other and missed by an inch as the other jumped out of reach.

One individual was passing by there looking for shelter from the storm and happened to spot the tigers. "_Odd," _Thought the man. Odd because there were no tigers in this region. The Man stopped and stared for a few minutes. Instinct told him to run but instead he stayed and watched the fight for a moment longer. The storm began to pick up even more speed and power as the two tigers circled one another. Suddenly and without warning, lightning struck the spot a tiger had be standing; except that there was no tiger standing there anymore, instead there was a giant owl. The owl came crashing down toward the other tiger and stuck the tigers exposed side.

The man had seen enough and fearing the strange creature fled to the other side of the mountain where a small town should be.

The tiger had been wounded but to his credit the opponent had been too. Both were losing lots of blood and it appeared that the battle would soon be over. "_I've got to do something that he would never suspect," _Thought the tiger. In a flash of light it was all over. The trees stopped bending from the gust of wind. The rain stopped pounding the Earth like a thousand feet. The skies calmed down and there was peace on the mountain.

-Present-

"_That's right. I tricked him. I trapped him in the ground here with me… but if I'm awake now then…"_ Gold eyes snapped open. If he was awake then that could only mean one thing. So was his enemy. Searching the ground above him he found life and activity only a few dozen feet away. The ground sprang forth like a geyser.

Hunger clawing at his skin making him hunch over from lake of strength. "_I must feed but I have waited too long…"_ It was too dangerous to feed now. He could kill someone with this lake of control. Looking over he saw a hole in the ground where his friend—no his enemy had been trapped. "_Nothing I can do about that now… I must find nourishment. The killings will start again and I will need all the strength I can get." _Hunched over and downing a ratty cape he walked on ward.

Walking down the streets he has amazed at the sight that beheld him. There were tall buildings everywhere and strange metal chariot looking things zooming past him at high speeds. Lights were everywhere and women were walking around showing skin! "_What has become of this world?"_ Just then, another hunger pain sent him to his knees. "_Uhhg I need to find blood and fast but…will I be able to stop in time? I don't think I even have the energy to hypnotize my victim…"_

A hand touched his shoulder, "Are you alright sir? Do you need help?"

"_That sound! It's the most beautiful voice I've ever heard!" _It was fluent and perfect Japanese. Not wanting to scare the kind women he simple nodded though he hoped she knew it was to answer the second question and not the first. He hated it but it looked like she was going to have to be his food supply.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Again so as not to scare her with his looks he simply shook his head. "Hear climb into my car, I know a place you can stay it's not far from here."

He didn't know what a 'car' was but he followed her anyway. She opened the entrance to the 'car' and he got in as best he could. Her hand helped him into the seat and to buckle up. As she closed the door he heard her say to herself, "Poor guy he must be week from starvation. Mark owes me a favor anyway."

When she got into the car and buckled her seatbelt she turned to the old man and felt pity for him. "It's going to be ok sir I know a good guy that owns a shelter that had good food and can even let you shower before you get some rest. Now it will only be a few minutes ok? Oh and my name is Kaoru Kamyia it's a pleasure to meet you!" With that she took off. The old man held onto the seat with the remaining strength he had.

"_Is she trying to kill us?!"_ She took turns going way to fast and nearly hit two other 'cars' in the process. When she finally did stop the car he felt for the first time in centuries the need to vomit. He was about to try his best to hypnotize her when a man came and knocked on the window.

She lowered the window, "Hey Mark." She smiled brightly at him.

He smiled in return but it didn't reach his eyes, "Evening Kaoru, you have another one for us huh?"

"Yes is that alright?" She was feeling a little bit saddened as if she knew the answer before he even spoke.

"I'm sorry, you know I'd do anything for you but we are packed full tonight." He looked genuinely upset about it too.

"Oh…ok well thanks anyway Mike." She rolled up the window and pulled away. Mark was left there feeling bad. It was true that they were full but he wished that he could have helped her. After all she donated most of the money that kept them going each month.

A few minutes passed and he looked over to her seeing that she looked like she was in deep thought, "_Maybe she should be thinking a little more about controlling this thing than about where to put me! I'll be a gonner long before she finds a place for me to sleep if she keeps this up!"_

"I know! You can stay at my place! I have an extra room anyways and you can bathe once we get there. My cooking isn't so great but it should be fine for tonight. I have a friend staying with me but he's out tonight and won't be back until morning so you won't have anyone bothering you. How does that sound?" She turned hopeful eyes on him.

"Thank you." He just managed to grunt out. His throat was raw and he needed to feed before he did something he would regret. He wasn't sure why but the idea of another man staying with her made something predatorily in him lifting its ugly head in outrage. "_The sooner this is over the better."_

Parking outside a gate she opened the door and said, "Well this is home!," helping him out of the car she unlocked the front gate. "This is my dojo and over there," she pointed to the left, "is the bath house. And over here," she pointed to the right, "is dojo training grounds. Just make yourself comfortable. Is there anything that you would like to eat? I can make it while you get cleaned up."

He thought about this for a while. "_How do I explain this?"_ shifting uncomfortable she said, "I need to…feed" He said it as delicately as he could. She looked shocked and then looked as if she was thinking deeply on the matter.

"I see." She said and motioned him to follow. This left him bewildered. He expected many reactions but not this one. Once inside she took him by the hand to what must have been her room. She stopped and pushed back a bookshelf that was along a wall. The wall appeared to have been made of solid stone. She turned to him then, "If you press here and here," she indicated two stones that looked uninteresting and the wall pressed in and slid to the side to show stairs, "down here about a quarter of a mile down is a sleeping chamber used only by me. You are welcome to use if for as long as you need too."

He was floored. Did she know what he was? Eying her wearily he said, "Thank you, you are very generous."

Lowering her head she simply nodded and lifting her chin up she stretched out her neck, "Take freely, and without reservation, what I offer." He stood rigidly but didn't move a muscle. She laughed the sound the most beautiful he had ever heard. "It's ok. I feel your fear and as I know who you are it is my job and right to supply you with what you need. I offer my life for yours."

This one was full of surprises! She knew the traditional words! Taking a hesitant step forward he slowly placed his mouth near her neck. "Are you sure?" Standing as she was he wasn't sure if there was a more seductive woman on the face of the planet.

"Yes."

She smelled wonderful and the blood pumping in her veins was calling to him to the point of almost madness! Without a second thought he sank his teeth into her throat. He felt her stiffen but after a few seconds she slowly started to relax and then slump. He was s hungry that he didn't even pay any attention to her loss of consciousness. After a few minutes he started to come back to reality. The first thing he noticed was the most beautiful woman in the world was lying helpless and unconscious in his arms. The second thing he noticed was her blue black hair across porcelain like skin. "_Blue!?"_ Carpathian males lost their sight of color soon after adulthood along with emotions until they found their other half. "_Could she be?"_ And then another thought passed through his head, "_I've taken too much blood I have to replenish it!" _Anger and sorrow consumed him as he laid her body down gently. "I'll be back Kaoru!" And with that he fled the room.

A/N- So what do you think? Any guesses as to who the 'bad guy' is? This is my first story in a while so I'm a little rusty. Please leave me a review This is probably as close to Angle1's story as it will get. Like I said before this is mostly from Feehan's work specifically Dark Legend. Anyway please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I have rewritten this chapter to help the other chapters blend more smoothly.

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

Chapter 2-What a Lady!

Kenshin flew through the sky as mist searching frantically for prey. _Why is fate so cruel! After nearly two-thousand years I FINALLY find her only to practically suck her dry without know it! _Picking up more speed he let his senses flair out. Grinning he found what he was searching for. A group of gangsters walked unnoticed in a park. Unnoticed until now that is. Kenshin swooped down and hid in the shadow of a tree his golden eyes shining brightly as he called to the group of men. They stopped in front of the tree with glazed eyes. There were four of them and luckily for him they weren't high on narcotics just yet. It wouldn't have mattered if they were because his body would just push it out of his blood stream but the blood always tasted different when it has drugs in it and passing it through the skin was an uncomfortable feeling.

Beckoning the first to come he, none too gently, sank his fangs into the man's throat taking what he wanted from him, Kenshin dropped him near the trunk of the tree. Grabbing the second he feed from him as well. Kenshin cloaked their presence and by now was full and at full strength but he still needed more for Kaoru. Finished with all four he was sure to place false memories of drinking and passing out before he took flight again.

Emotions were over whelming him as he raced back to Kaoru. Was she ok? Who was she really? Was she human? God he hoped she wasn't! What if she was? Was he able to do anything about it? Fear swept through him at this thought. He was feeling over whelmed all over again with that thought. He hadn't had emotions for centuries and now that he had them he was beginning to see what he had been missing for so long. Colors were so vivid that he felt blinded by their radiance. For so long he had only seen in black, white and some gray.

When the males of his race reached a certain age, usually around 200 years of age, they lost all emotion and colors faded to nothing. Once that happened if they didn't find the other half of their soul and bind them together the male turned vampire. Vampires were the most evil cunning creatures who chose to give into the false high during a kill and give up their souls forever. Once a male did that there was no going back and they were forever more the scourge of the earth. Hunters, such as himself, were sent out to destroy these creatures. There was no sense of victory or any other emotion when doing this, there was only duty.

Back in the dojo he ran to where he last left Kaoru he knelled down next to her and his heart stopped beating and then sped up into over-time. Alarmed he laid her small head in his lap. _God she looks near death! _He concentrating his thoughts on becoming clean. It was as good as any bath when he cleaned himself in the ways of his people. Still, he'd have to take a bath later to actually feel clean. Lifting Kaoru's limp body to his chest he cradled her head there and sliced open a spot near her mouth. Placing a compulsion for her to feed he waited until what felt like an eternity before he could feel her react and feed properly.

Kenshin had to clench down and try and put his mind elsewhere. The act of taking blood was very arousing and if he wasn't carful she would wake up to something she had _not_ offered. Her little mouth sucking on him and taking his blood, his life's essence, was giving him a throbbing erection. His skin felt like it was on fire.

When he was sure that she had taken enough he leaned forward and bit her again on the neck just enough for a second blood exchange. Then licking the pin pricks closed he pulled her up for a second blood exchange of her own. It was customary to exchange blood three times, to say the ancient words imprinted on each male when they were born, and then to join together to complete the mating ritual. But all that was needed to make their souls one was for Kenshin to bind them with the ritual words. He needed her half of their soul to anchor him in this world and to prevent him from turning vampire. She was the light to his darkness. Kenshin could feel those words bubbling up and it wasn't something that he could control as his other half was feeding on him.

"I claim you as my lifemate," He whispered in her ear, "I belong to you, I offer my life for you, I give to you my protection, my allegiance," He kissed her Temple, her jaw, her neck, "My heart, my soul, and my body," He inhaled her scent deep into his being. He would be able to find her anywhere now, "I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time." He would till his dying breath, "You are my lifemate, bound to me for eternity and always in my care." _Always._ He could feel the binding of their souls as they become one with those words. It felt good and right. He could not have said those words without her being his true lifemate.

Her blood tasted different…almost electric in a sense. "What are you darling?" Then a smile came to his mouth as he answered his own question, "Your mine that's what." He would always treasure her.

He inserted his hand between her and his chest to stop her feeding. Then licking his thumb he sealed the cut on his chest and placed a strong compulsion for Kaoru to sleep until he woke her. There were healing agents in his saliva, which worked rapidly to heal the skin he had just opened. He lifted her small body and just held her for a short time memorizing her curves and marveling at her slight frame and striking features. He indulged in another deep long full of her unique fragrance before tucking her into the sheets he walked out the room and to the bathhouse.

Stepping into the bathhouse he light the fire and heated the water. This was his first bath in well he didn't know how long. With a simple thought his clothes were gone. Stepping into the water he felt relaxed for the first time in ages. There was an aroma in the water that was unlike anything he had smelt before. It was relaxing and felt as though it was restoring his strength. Now that the main crisis was over he was able to relax and think of what the next few hours would hold.

What was Kaoru? If she was human how would she take to the blood exchanges? Normally when humans try to convert to becoming a Carpathian they lose their minds and have to be killed. This thought made Kenshin sick to the stomach, _But what choice did I have? She is my lifemate and she needed blood."_ He had only exchanged blood with her twice and it would take one more for them to be bound for good until then every unattached male in the vicinity would be attracted to her and that would not be allowed. No one was ever going to take her away from him and live.

She mentioned another male living with her. This made Kenshin's blood boil over with jealousy. So he would not be back until dawn huh? If he was important to Kaoru then Kenshin would not kill him unless he tried something with his mate. _She did say he was a friend._ He would try to remain calm but as it was he, himself was only mostly bound with Kaoru and until they were completely bound, he would be overly protective and territorial. He would be moody at best. Pushing these thoughts aside he decided that he would wait and see with this friend of hers and in the mean time he would be catching up on the world around him. Washing his hair twice and drying off he quickly imagined some fresh hakama and gi to be placed on his body. Now clothed, he looked at his hair in the mirror, "Well at least it's clean." He mumbled out loud. He would just pull it back at the nape of his neck until he figured out how he should wear it. His hair came down to just above his butt, the bright red hair looking like fire now that it was clean. Carpathians hair grew thick and fast and most had an aversion to cutting it, he was no exception.

Walking back to Kaoru's room he let his senses flair out and search the grounds. Finding nothing amiss he went about setting safe guards outside her room before sliding open the door and stepping in. Stretching out next to her he just stared for a while and studied her features. She had long raven black hair that went below her butt and white as snow skin. Her face was heart shaped and her nose was a small button. She had a stubborn chin and pouty pink lips. She was an angel he decided. "So beautiful." He whispered. Just then her eyes snapped open.

Taken aback by this he just squeaked, "Oro!" She blinked twice and then glared at him.

"What did you do Kenshin! Tell me you didn't say the bounding words!"

"Oro?"

Her eyes seemed like a blue fire, "Kenshin!" Out of nowhere a bokken smacked him across the room.

Kenshin upside down, and swirly eyed, came to after about a minute. Still upside down he proceeded to mumble to himself, "How does she know so much? How did she wake up without my say so? Where did she get that weapon? I didn't put it in bed with her."

Shaking in anger Kaoru looked at him and shouted, "Hey answer me and quit mumbling to yourself!" Kenshin dissolved and then reappeared right over her. Straddling her and coming nose to nose.

"So tell me how you know my name and how is it that you know so much about me and the customs of my people?" He was starring into her eyes and marveling at the sparkles in them. Her cheeks flushed and she tried in vain to push him away. "Wow you're even more beautiful than I thought you would be."

Anger made her face flush even more, "And what is that supposed to mean!? Was I ugly before!?"

"Before? What do you mean?" He was genuinely curious. They had never met.

Shock and hurt crossed her face and the emotions he felt through their bond made his heart ache, "You mean…you don't remember?" Shacking the thoughts off, she pushed harder against his chest, "Just go away! I helped you out now you can just leave!"

Grabbing her hands and pinning them to the futon he nuzzled her neck and purred, "Not a chance lifemate." She stiffened, "I don't know how much you know about my race but you're my other half and that means I'll never leave you. Now if you would please calm down, and explain a few things." He felt her struggle a little more, "I could always read your mind but I would prefer to give you that privacy until we have had a chance to meet properly." At this she stilled. Relaxing a little bit he pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. The pain that he saw in there brought him to tears. "What's wrong love?"

"Don't call me that! You don't even know me!" The accusation in her eyes spoke of a deep hurt.

"But I'm afraid that I already love you. But please do tell me more about you. You aren't freaked out with anything that I've done so far so you must know what I am correct?"

A muted nod was his only answer. Sighing he said, "Well what about you? Your blood taste different from that of other humans and yet you must be human because your eyes are a deep blue. Our females only have black eyes."

"Tell me first," She said looking unsure, "did you say the mating words?" The look of surprise and then guilt answered her question, "You did, didn't you?!"

"Yes, this unworthy one did, I'm sorry I couldn't help it. When I realized what had happened and that you were my other half, I just couldn't help it." He took her hand, "But I meant what I said, I will protect you." He looked deep into her eyes and was once again surprised to find anger and stubbornness imbedded deep into those midnight blues of hers.

"I don't _need _your protection! I am of ancient blood myself! And as such I have no need of any males help!" She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him.

"Well aren't we full of surprises. Just how old are you?" He decided to lie on his stomach and look up at her from underneath his bangs.

_Gaw he's sexy…_ Kaoru felt a blush creeping up her neck.

_Thank you. You're not so bad looking either_ He gave her the mental image of a wink. And he smirked when her face went even redder. The color was quite beautiful on her.

"Stay in your own head!" _The very nerve of this guy!_

_"_Hey I'm more than a 'this guy' you know. I'm your lifemate. And _you_ thought it. It's not my fault that we can hear one another." He received another bonk on the head for that one.

"Yes as a matter of fact it is _your_ fault! And it isn't polite to ask a woman her age!"

"I'll give you that one. But really, you said that your of ancient blood so tell me, how old are you really?"

Staring him down but giving up this fight she relented, "Around 1000 years old." _Well really 1016 but that would be weird to say. Yeah better act like it's not a big deal. _"Close to you I presume. As for my eyes… Sano thinks it has something to do with my birthmark. It's a dragon on my lower back."

Nodding his head and dutifully absorbing this information he replied, "This Sano is right I believe. There is an old race of Carpathians that is called the Dragon Seekers that has blue eyes, always, and a birthmark in the shape of a dragon, again always. The only one that I can think of besides you that's left is Aoshi." Stretching he placed his arms around her body and stood up, cradling her in his arms, "Well I think that's enough for tonight, that it is but I still have a lot more questions for you that will have to wait until the next rising." Walking behind the hidden door and closing it behind him, he began walking, or rather gliding at break neck speeds to reach the bottom chamber. Looking at the dark rich soil he made a deep hole.

"Hmpf. And where are you going to sleep?" Kaoru crossed her arms over her chest.

He chuckled "Right next to you darling." He gave her a devilish smirk, and sent her waves of love through their bond.

Turning her head so that he wouldn't see her blush she mumbled, "Fine but just for tonight." With that He descended with her still in his arms and willed away their clothes. Issuing a light command for sleep he checked once more for any intrudes and closed them into the Earth.

A/N: Well so now Kenshin has found out a little bit more about his mate hmmm J we will be seeing new sides of our favorite characters from here on out so stay tuned! Also I know that in the Dark series from Feehan the ones with the dragon mark had more of a green to their eyes but hey this is just sort of like her story right? So I am making the eyes more of a dark blue. I already have chapter 3 written so it won't be long before I post that one but I want to have chapter 4 written before then so please leave me a review telling me what you thought of this chapter!

Special thanks to: miniwoo and to Dark Angel Winry Rockbell!

In answer to miniwoo- I really want to say thank you for your review! It was very sweet! We saw a lot of Kaoru in this chapter and I think you are going to like her even more in the next one as she will be more…how shall I say…strong? Hehe!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So what do you think about the quick updates? I'm glad to see that some of you like this story! It just making me jump for joy to see that I have a review waiting for me in my inbox! Anyway on with the story! Warning! This chapter is a little bit steamy. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, Christine Feehan, or have anything to do with Angle1's stories.

Chapter 3: Sugar, and Spice, and Everything Nice.

The sky was a mixture of golds, purples, and pinks as the sun was setting on a warm summer day. Beneath the ground a single heart began to beat.

Kenshin quickly scanned the area above ground and finding no threat commanded the soil to heave upward, packing its self neatly on each side of the hole.

Snuggling next to his lifemate a little more he smiled contently into her hair. Should he wake her now? _Naw, she looks so sweet while she's sleeping. Well sleeping in the way that our people sleep anyway, so, lying dormant? No, that sounds too creepy for my angel. Sleeping fits her better, even if she doesn't breathe, and she stops her organs like the ways of our people._ Shifting again he moved her to be more underneath him as he continued his new favorite hobby, studying the curves of her body. _Yes, studying… not being a pervert._ He chuckled to himself. She would be hungry when she awoke. Smiling to himself, he thought, _Better bring her back some breakfaster. _Kissing her forehead he jumped to the surface in one fluid motion, and quickly cleaned himself and placed clothes on in the same thought.

Humming he dissolved into mist and streamed to the surface and out of the dojo.

* * *

Sano stretched lazily and slowly walked back to the dojo. "Man Jou-chan is going to give me an ear full when I get back home for not making it back or contacting her last night." Sighing, he walked even slower to the front gate.

Feeling a wave of energy nearby he looked up in time to see, to see…"Nothing?" That was weird. He could feel the life energy of someone but couldn't see them. It wasn't oily or evil like a vampire would be, but it wasn't human either. _Better check on the missy_ he thought.

* * *

Finding prey was easy enough; a young couple was walking near an empty alley way when Kenshin spotted them. Blending into the shadows he sent a mental compulsion for them to turn down the alley. Placing them in a dream like state of mind he pulled the man to him first and fed. Setting him down genteelly he then pulled the women next to him and brushed her hair off her neck before feeding, Having finished he, licked the bit marks so that he healing agent in his saliva would continue to heal the agitated skin and leave no evidence of his ever being there. Cloaking all three of their figures and carried them to a nearby bench. Situating them to be leaning against on another he placed false memories into their minds about feeling tired and deciding to sit down for a minute where the obviously fell asleep. Uncloaking them he dissolved into air particles and flew back to Kaoru.

Coming back to the dojo full and happy he practically bounced when he landed in the front yard. Stretching out his senses he tried to reach Kaoru through their connection but couldn't. _She must still be asleep. Good thing my command worked this time._ So happy was he that he practically had a skip to his step. He was so distracted with thought of his new mate that he almost ran into another male. Jumping back and posing a battle stance, hand hovering over his sword, he glared at the spiky haired man in front of him, "Who are you?"

Sano blinked, and looked him up and down, _This is him?_ Shrugging he held out his hand in a warriors greeting, throwing the red head off kilter. "So you're the guy huh? Well hello I'm Sanosuka Sagara, but you can just call me Sano!"

Kenshin visible relaxed and accepted his outstretched hand, "Kaoru told me about you last night, but how do you know about me?"

"She told me that an arrogant red head claiming to be her lifemate showed up last night and that you'd probably show back up tonight." He laughed to himself.

_Arrogant? That doesn't sound right to me. _ "But she's still sleeping?" It came out as more of a question than he wanted it to. Hearing Sano's laughter once again he looked him in the eye, "Isn't she?"

"Nope. She's been up, gone feeding, and come back already too." Sniffing the air he paled a little and started walking backward, "She is in the training hall and if I were you I would take a shower before facing her."

_I think arrogant suits you just fine. _Well that settled that. Kaoru was definitely awake.

_I think I need to teach you the difference between arrogance and confidence little one._ Kenshin shared a few of his more interesting ways in how to teach her the difference. Getting a laugh in response.

_Arrogant and a pervert lucky me._ But her body was heating quickly to the suggestions.

Feeling confused about Sano's suggestion but more interested in Kaoru's reaction to his thoughts he continued on his way to where she was. "Why would I? I don't need to shower yet."

"Alright man but it's your funeral." With that he ran off in the other direction., "Tell Jou-chan that I'll be back soon! I'm just going to go pester the fox right quick!"

_Well that was weird. He has a pet fox? This Sano sure is a strange one. Nice guy though. I'm glad he won't be getting in my way. _Rounding the corner a breeze blew his hair in front of him. Taking off his shoes he stepped into the training hall. As soon as his foot touched the wood, an energy crescent came straight for his head. Ducking just in time he noted that a few of his hairs were now missing. No time to think he had to dodge yet another one this time aimed for his midsection. Turning into air particles at just the right time he quickly floated to the ceiling. Looking down at Kaoru he saw that she was looking directly at him despite being invisible. _Her eyes are so gorgeous._ Mentally slapping himself he focused more on the next danger.

Kaoru seeing red starting making complicated movements in the air with her hands. A net or energy formed above the spot she knew Kenshin to be hiding. He noticed too late though as she brought her right hand in a down ward swing and he was slammed into the ground in his physical form. She heard him groaning and watched as he tried in vain to sit up.

"Oww what was that for Love?" Kenshin rubbed the side of his face, the side that he landed on. Relieved momentarily when the energy net disappeared he started to sit up, when out of nowhere, he began to see stars as he was hit on the head with her wooden sword. "Oro…."

"Do you even have to ask Baka!" Walking away to the other side of the room to put her sword back on the wall she turned and saw the lust, anger, and curiosity in Kenshin's eyes.

_What IS she wearing!?_ Kaoru had on faded blue shorts that came up to just below her butt with three black straps on her right leg each containing daggers and the bottom strap containing a sheaved knife. On her hip was a belt meant for a sword. Her stomach was showing as she was only wearing a half shirt, if you would even call it that, _That scrap of a shirt goes all the way up to her perfect chest! _ The back was tied like a corset would be only this had a two inch sleeve on each of her shoulders, making it a black tank-top. Her hair was pulled up to the top of her head with a very feminine pink ribbon. He lower back is what caught his attention though the most. There was the dragon symbol. Gulping he thought she was sin in the flesh. _Sano better not get to see her like this, or any other male for that matter!_ He felt like dragging her back to the underground room and finishing the ritual, repeatedly, you know just for good measure and all.

With the heated looks she was getting from Kenshin she started to feel hot with desire herself. He disappeared and then reappeared in front of her. Grabbing her bottom in one hand and placing the other between her shoulder blades he began giving her hot, wet kisses from just above her left breast up to her ear. So hot with desire she almost forgot why she was so mad. Almost that is until she got another whiff of him and then she started to see red all over again. Shoving him away hard she just glared at him.

"What is it my little Shihandai?" He purred trying desperately to get back into her good graces. Lightly touching her full hips he hooked his thumbs into her shorts and applied a little pressure. That is, until he noticed her shaking in anger.

"BAKA!" Smacking him on the head again with the once thought out of the way wooden sword, she grabbed him by the front of his gi, "How dare you come back to MY dojo smelling like another women after claiming that you were my lifemate!"

Confused for only a second he smirked as enlightenment shown through his eyes, "Oh darling it was only feeding. I thought that I might bring you back some breakfast." Closing his eyes he let his hands wonder again over her amazing curves. "And love you _are_ my lifemate, not _were_." Feeling her shacking he cracked open his eyes only to be sent flying out the door and into the dirt.

"Go take a shower then and don't you ever come back to me smelling like a cheap hussy again!" Dusting off her hands as if you rid herself of him she turned back around and grabbed her sword once more to continue to practice, only this time to work off her anger before the next big hunt.

Lying in the dirt Kenshin just laughed and sat up. _So my little __Shihandai__ is jealous huh?_

_I am not you scoundrel! _

Pleasantly surprised to find her talking through their bond he smirked once more, _It's ok love. I only have eyes for you. _ He mentally roamed his hands up and down her sides. Feeling her anger turn into desire and back to anger he looked up in time to see another energy attack coming his way. Ducking he laughed again, "Maa, maa this one will go take a shower now!" Getting up he walked to the furo.

* * *

After bathing and changing clothes he, cautiously, stepped into the training room once again.

Sniffing the air once more, Kaoru nodded her head once in acceptance she placed her sword up again, _Hopefully for the last time tonight,_ Kenshin thought.

_If you're good._ Kaoru responded on their private mental path.

Smiling like the devil himself, Kenshin was about to pounce on his little dragon keeper when Sano walked in. "Settle down love birds." He winked at Kaoru and she blushed, instantly making Kenshin feel territorial and jealous.

_Relax Kenshin, _Kaoru purred_, no need to get jealous. _She grinned seductively_. I've only fed from him a few times and only out of necessity._ She mentally chuckled and blowing hot air into his ear and then started walking to the back of the hall swaying her hips all the while.

_I wouldn't play like that if I were you love. My jealousy is not a pretty thing as I'm quickly learning._ He mentally slapped her bottom in punishment. It may have been mentally but she felt it as if he had physically done it.

"Hey, hey I' m serous now kids! I found a few drained people last night and from the waves of evil I felt near the abandoned amusement park I'd say we have another vampire on our hands. So let's get to it Kaoru, and Kenshin if your any good you're welcome to come along if ya like."

Ignoring the fact that Sano who was probably a few centuries younger than himself and had just called him a kid, he contemplated on who this vampire could be. "This one thinks he knows who it might be and feels that it would be best to have you stay here and protect Kaoru until this one returns."

Sano just shook his head at the explosion that was about to possibly kill his new friend.

Kaoru looked like she was about to spit venom at Kenshin, "I don't _need_ protection from anyone! I'm going and _you_ can stay here and paint your toes for all I care!" Grabbing her real swords she strapped them to her waste.

Pinning Sano with a glare Kenshin asked, "Have I woken up to find that our kind is not still going extinct? That we can now spare our precious few females that we have left? Why are you not doing your job properly by making her stay home?" Guilt washed over Sano.

"You don't understand man!" Chancing a look behind him he saw Kaoru putting on her figureless gloves, rather roughly at that, "Yes, you are the first male that I've seen of our kind in all of my existence so I assume the females are few too, but cut me some slack man! I've tried to get her to stay here but if I don't take her with me then she'll just show up later and that is worse than her coming with me to begin with. Besides she is actually a really great fighter." Pride showed through his eyes at the last part.

Shifting from side to side, Kenshin wasn't really sure what to make of this information, much less on what should be done with Kaoru. Instinct told him to keep her here where she was safe but the look in her eyes promised death at what he was thinking. Sighing mentally he realized that it wasn't really the promise of physical pain that was going to make him let her go and fight with him. No it was that he could tell that his lifemate wanted him to trust her; even if she barely knew him she wanted his trust. _I trust you darling._

Kaoru spoke up at this time, "Are you girls ready? Let's go!" Disappearing into fine air particles she took off in the direction of the soon to be battle.

Chuckling and shaking his head Sano yelled, "Wait up Jou-chan!" jumping and disappearing as well Kenshin was left with only one choice: to protect his mate. So he too dissolved into air and followed their ki paths.

* * *

A/N: So whacha think hmm hmm? Some questions answered and more questions popping up! I still need a beta writer so if you're interested just say so!

NiciGold: So we learned in this chapter that Sano was the one living (sort of) with Kaoru. Don't worry, Aoshi will come into the story later though I'm not sure that he will be a very well rounded character. Thank you so much for your review! It made my day to see it in my inbox! ^-^

miniwoo: So Kaoru is getting to be a much rounder character now isn't she? I wrote her as sweet and caring in the first chapter and then sort of spunky in the second and in this one she is all of those : ) Thanks for the review I can tell that you genuinely like this story and that makes me smile!

Also special thanks to: 6Poppy, Dark Angel Winry Rockbell, and yotii for leaving me such sweet reviews!

As always, please leave me a review!


	4. Chapter 4: Mage Power?

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sooooo happy! I have a beta! She is AMAZING! And I just know you guys will appreciate her handy work! Anyway, this chapter is going to answer some questions and make you ask more hehe I think I like these types of chapters lately.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4- Mage Power?

The night sky was peaceful. The stars could be seen more clearly the further from town they traveled. Kenshin, in the form of air particles, followed Sano and Kaoru's kias they too traveled in the same fashion.

Kenshin raced after Kaoru as fast as he could, trying to be as close to her as possible. The instinct to be close in case of attack was just too hard to ignore and besides, he liked being close to her. _"Kaoru, we don't know who we will be fighting, but if I'm right and it __**is**__ who I think it is we could be cutting it close. If that happens I want you to promise me you'll run and take cover."_

Their bond was becoming stronger every time they talked through it. Kenshin could feel every one of Kaoru's emotions as she processed his request. He felt the sadness from his distrust in her ability, and he felt the need to assure her_. "I believe you are strong sweety, please try and understand,"_ He felt her frustration, and continued, _"the need to protect you is who I am. I am a predator. I must do all within my power to keep you safe! If you die I will not greet the dawn quietly I fear,"_ Now anger, _"Please don't be angry with me; it's just in case things get….out of hand,"_ He felt her courage.

_"This is who I am!"_ She was also in tune with his emotions, and felt his confusion_. "I am a warrior! It's my job to protect this city from vampires!"_ Uncertainty _"Listen if things get too hard core then I'll let you take a shot but don't interfere right away. I have studied all over the world and have been fighting for centuries, so just stay out of my fights until I say so!"_ She felt his smile.

_"It's agreed then I shall stay watch until you need me. Please don't let this vampire hurt you though, ok?"_ He sensed her assent. They soared the sky line until they reached what looked to him like a run down futuristic festival area.

_"This must be what Sano called the abandoned amusement park."_

_"It is. This place used to be a lot of fun."_ He could see the images of the past through Kaoru's memories. The park was all lit up with lights and moving rides and an abundance of laughter and screams from amused people could be heard throughout the park.

_"It must have been fun. Why is it like this?"_ He landed in his physical form, Kaoru landing right next to him.

"Hey stay out of my memories!" Kaoru was glaring at him. Sano landed behind her, laughing.

"Well you were thinking them so it wasn't something I could just not see, you know."

Sanosuke noticed how angry and embarrassed Kaoru was, so he spoke up before things got anymore out of hand, "Hey guys keep it down! He could be anywhere and you two are giving us away!"

"Sorry." Both looked down in embarrassment.

"Sheesh!" Sano was shaking his head, "Why don't we split up? I'll take the east side and you two look on the west? We will meet back here in half an hour if neither of us finds this vamp." He smirked and started to walk off, thinking, _"Now this ought to give Kenshin time to put the moves on the missy, and then maybe she won't be so cranky all the time." _

"Hey! Sano!"

Uhlp. Freezing in place, Sano looked over his shoulder at Kaoru.

"You're headed north you numb-skull! East is this way…" Kaoru pointed Sano in the right direction.

_Wooooh._ "Uh, thanks missy! See you in half!" Taking the form of a brown rat he scurried behind an old cotton candy booth, _"Oh crap that was scary! She sounded so angry I thought I had thought that on the common mental path for a second there. Man, I thought I was toast! Good thing it was just that I was going the wrong direction. Hm...I wonder why that happened. I must be having an off day or something; I never get lost or lose my sense of direction! Oh well."_

Now Kaoru was the one left shaking her head in embarrassment. "Oh that Sano!

He is always going the wrong way! I swear, sometimes I just want to tape a compass to his butt! Of course then again he probably couldn't find THAT with both hand and a map!"

(Sano was off somewhere more south than east at this point, sneezing: AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO!)

"Hahahaha! Well, he sure is an interesting character, that he is. I thought all

male Carpathians were born with an internal compass!" Answered Kenshin, laughing. Walking closer to Kaoru he grabbed her hand, "Well shall we?" He started walking off to the west as planned.

Kaoru laughed and it sounded like silver bells to his ears. "He is indeed. You know, you're kind of strange yourself? No body says 'that there is,' or "that he is," or "that I am," or really anything like that." She felt his sadness at the thought that she didn't like how he talked. She smiled reassuringly at him, "I kind of like it though." He smiled back and she felt his happiness through their bond. "Have you always talked like that?"

Kenshin tensed. Unsure what to say, he simply went with the truth. She would either hate him or accept him and he would deal with either, but he would never lie to her. He smiled sadly, "No. No I haven't. I remember that I did when I was but a fledgling, but I lost my emotions even earlier than most; Shoshou said it was because I entered the war when I was 14." Sadness and sympathy washed over him, he squeezed her hand in comfort and gave her a smile. "I suppose I talk like this because now that I've found you I've regained my emotions. For this I am eternally grateful."

Kaoru looked down. She hadn't even thought about what his childhood was like.

He didn't know it, but she was already beginning to be a shadow in his mind and when she heard the only emotions he expected to find in their relationship were either feelings of sympathy, anger or acceptance, Kaoru was shocked. Not love or friendship? Did he think he was so unlovable? Or maybe it was simply that he had never had love? This made her feel even sadder. Running her thumb over the hand she held, she gave him a winning smile. "We should turn into cats and start really looking. He could be anywhere and I would rather find him, than him find us."

Smiling, he nodded his agreement. _"I'd give anything to see her smile like that more often."_ They both took the form of cats; Kenshin was a stunning orange tabby and Kaoru was a blue black cat. Kenshin gracefully jumped to the top of the old game booth. The moon shone high above him and gave his coat a luminous glow. He stretched out his senses to locate this enemy. He felt over the booths and the pathways, the rides and the…_"Found him."_ Jumping down he found that Kaoru's fur was standing on edge and she looked angry. _"You sense him too, don't you? He's at the small clearing behind the park."_

Kaoru nodded and reached inside for the thread she and Sano shared to talk.

When two Carpathians share blood they made a bond and through this bond they are able to talk to one another telepathically and find each other's location with it. _"Sano, we've located him. He's near the pond behind the park."_

_"Thanks missy I'll meet you there."_

Kaoru looked to Kenshin and they shared a look of understanding. Shifting into air once more they took flight. There was a large pond in the middle of the clearing that at one time probably contained many fish for the children to look at, but was now black and murky. The fish have long since died and the grass around it was brown and slimy.

Kenshin landed behind Kaoru and just leaned against a tree with his armsand legs folded. The sky was quickly obscured by the newly formed clouds and the wind picked up to an almost violent pace. The energy in the air became almost tangible. The leaves and twigs in the air snapped in half giving a visual to the energy swarming around Kaoru.

Arm raised to the sky, and face the picture of controlled power, Kaoru formed a large six foot ice pick from the moisture in the air. Kaoru hurled the ice pick straight to the center of the pond where a giant 12 foot alligator shot throw the water screeching in pain. The pick was still embedded into his side when he landed in front of Kaoru to take his original form.

He was about 6 feet tall, a staggering ten inches taller than Kaoru, but even still she remained calm and didn't move even one inch in retreat. He gripped the ice and shattered it. The hole in his body was trying to close up but given the thickness of the shaft it would take at least one rising before the hole properly healed, which he wouldn't get. His skin was translucent almost except for the sickly yellow brownness of it, and was pulled tightly against his body. His once white perfect teeth were now black, and jagged.

"I had heard that you didn't fight fair, but I didn't believe it until now. Hitting a man while he is resting is low even for you." His beady eyes for a moment bored into hers.

"I waited a whole ten seconds before attacking and you weren't resting; you knew from the moment we landed in this park, so don't give me that. You were scared, but don't worry I intend to send your putrid rotten soul straight to Hell without delay. Prepare yourself, belly crawler!" She slid into a battle stance and pulled out her sword.

His eyes slid to the person behind her and recognition lit his black eyes. "Battousia, I thought you were dead? Well it seems that it's just your pride. Letting a weak woman fight in battle? Pfft. You're even more pathetic than this woman!"

The gold eyes that met his made him flinch and take a step back, "Where's your spine Jehni?" Kenshin laughed without humor, "I would be paying more attention to your current battle, than trying to pick one with me. When you get to Hell you'll tell your brother that I said hi won't you? I did so enjoy sending him where you're going." The smirk he wore on his face said it all.

Jenhi turned to Kaoru in time to see her launch herself in the air, sword raised high above her head. Kenshin watched with an almost boredom in his eyes as she sliced straight through the Vampire.

As he tried in vain to not fall, Kaoru continued to slice him into a hundred pieces and then she thrust her hand forward where his middle would have been and the fires of hell seemed to shoot forth, and incinerated every crumb of him. When she turned to Kenshin she saw the look of surprise in his eyes.

"That was mage power. But how? I've never seen anyone that wielded that type of power before." He had seen her use it before in the dojo and again with the ice pick; but how was she doing it?

_"His eyes are blue now but before they were—"_ Before she could finish her train of thought or answer his question, Sano came running into the clearing.

"Where is he!" He looked from side to side, searching. Not finding what he thought he would, Sano looked from Kaoru to Kenshin, "Huh?" Kenshin was staring dumbfounded at him and pointing to the ground where nothing but a dark spot remained, "Aw man I missed the fight! UHG!"

"Well, where were you bird brain!" Kaoru was back to her old self. Kenshin smiled at the two. His life would never again be full of silence.

"Well, you see, I got a little lost. I must be having an off day or something." Sano looked away, not wanting to see the look in her eyes.

"You are so hopeless! You aren't having an off day, you're having an off life!"

"Hey that hurts you know!" Remembering his new friend he turned to Kenshin, "Hey man was this the guy you were thinking it was?"

Kenshin looked down and shook his head no, "No, this was not him. The one I'm after is named Enishiand when the time comes I will be the one to send his corrupt soul to the afterlife."

"Not alone you won't! We're friends now and that means we're gonna help you no matter what you say!" Sano looked like he was looking forward to this future fight. Kenshin gave him a fake smile in return but didn't say anything in reply.

The water in the pond started to become a dark blue. With the evil gone from it, the pond would soon be able to harbor life once more. The sky became clear again and the wind had died down soon after the battle had ended. All is as it should be.

A/N: So what do you think? Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter but I couldn't decide who I was going to make the bad vampire in this chapter. I knew it wasn't going to be Enishi (The main antagonist) but I didn't know just who I was going to make the mini bad guy. More questions will be answered in the next chapter as KK really need to have some sit down and talk time hehe. Also my year anniversary for being married for a full year was on the 3rd so I was busy making all kinds of sweets for my honey-bunny ^-^

Special thanks to:

lilj9900 (and I looooooved your review!),

Brit02 (Don't worry Aoshi will be here soon! A few more chapters though), SRAS9,

nma5(Misco will be in either the next chapter or the one following it and I may even do a drabble of her story more fully when this one is finished),

Cosmic-lover (Thanks for the AWESOME review! I think Kenshin got the point (hehe get my joke? Ok I know I'm lame ~_^)),

Mini-woo (Thanks for sticking with me thus far! I will explain more on the Carpathian/Vampire thing soon but yes Kaoru is VERY special hehe),

Dark Angel Winry Rockbell (Thanks for the review! I'm glad that I blended them well ),

NiciGold (Your Beta is freakn' awesome! She accepted me! Can you believe it! Well I can't haha! Anyway yes Kenshin is in his rurouni mode at the moment because he has newly discovered his emotions and happiness but yes Battousia mode is very important in this story),

6Poppy (yes Sano is part of the supernatural club ^-^ He even has a stubborn mate but don't tell anyone ~-^)

Please leave me a review!


	5. Chapter 5 A Moon Light Talk

Disclaimer- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter 5- A Moon Light Talk.

Kaoru sat outside on the roof looking up at the bright moon. It was beautiful in all its white radiance. The sky was a deep blue with a million shinning stars. It was all so serene and tranquil, unlike how she felt inside. There was still six hours till dawn and she still had to talk to Kenshin. Only, she didn't want to talk to him. She didn't know why he didn't remember her, and if she was honest with herself she would say she was deeply hurt by this.

Soft fur nuzzled her leg, sending shivers up her spine. "EEP!" She about jumped out of her skin until she looked down and saw a precious orange kitten looking up at her.

The kitten purred as he rubbed up against her, "Aww aren't you just adorable! Where did you come from?" She went to pick him up but he jumped through her hands to her neck where he purred some more and licked her neck. "Hey stop that! That tickles!" The kitten only took this as encouragement to continue to play. "Hey! I said stop it!" She grabbed the kitten and hurled it into the tree. When the kitten fell to the ground it was Kenshin.

He couldn't stop laughing, "So you knew it was me all along, did you? Hahaha!"

"Yes! And what did you think you were doing?" Kaoru was peering down at the still laughing Kenshin, who was now resting against the tree.

"I just thought that you might need some company, that I did." His smile softened her heart a little, and she gave a small smile back. Shaking his head a little, a few leaves fell out.

"Well I suppose I could." Sitting back down she patted the spot near her.

Getting up, Kenshin dusted himself off before crouching and launching into the air. He landed quietly and moved to sit next to her. Both just stared at the moon for a few minutes in silence.

"Kaoru, will you tell me about your childhood?" He turned his head and held her eyes with his own. Had he not known better he would have said that her eyes were much like the night skies, deep blue with a pool of white and shining stars of their own.

His eyes were much like the sky before the sun sets completely, deep purples, blues, and even some gold, with a star or two of their own. Her mouth felt very dry and she was having trouble getting her tongue to unglue itself from the roof of her mouth. They simply stared at one another in silence for a minute or two before Kaoru spoke.

"I don't remember much of where I came from, really. Just flashes of pictures mostly. Sano told me that when he was six there was a great war that was taking place and that many of the children were in danger. As you know, the children of our kind are able to be in the sun and are unable to go to ground with our parents. I guess that is why we were so vulnerable that day, because our parents were still asleep. The house where I and many others were staying at was attacked and burned to the ground, or at least that is what Sano told me. His brother somehow awoke in the middle of the day when we are most vulnerable and saved Sano, Megumi and I from the fires. The exposure of the sun is what killed him that day. That memory still grieves Sano greatly," Pausing she looked out into the yard and studied a nest in a tree for a moment, this next part was going to be hard to tell him, "I was a baby and so I don't remember that day, and Megumi was four so her memory of it is scattered too. Sano managed to cloak us from the world and get us safely onto a boat carrying a man and his wife who were trying to escape the vampire hunt. Once out in the vast ocean though there was a terrible storm that came and knocked the boat over, killing the man and his wife. Sano turned into a giant bird and carried us to a beach, which happened to be in Africa. There Sano managed to keep us alive and we learned how to hunt when we got older because we couldn't digest human food anymore. When I was thirteen we came to Japan, and two years later…" She couldn't continue, and she quickly glanced at Kenshin and saw him deep in thought.

"I remember that war. I was away fighting in another part of the country and had just gone to ground not long before the attack. We lived in the Carpathian Mountains and it was on that day that the last Turkish battle occurred. They came in the afternoon, at our most vulnerable time and burned every house in the region, suspecting every child to be vampire and every adult to be our mindless slaves. There was a few families that helped house our children but they were well respected and treated as family, not mindless slaves." He sat glaring out into the yard at nothing in particular, meditating on the loss of all the good hearted people and children that day, most of which were human and not Carpathian. "In all likelihood it was probably a vampire that told the attackers that the humans were mindless slaves." A vampire is simply a Carpathian who has given up there soul and given into the darkness with in. Once they give into the darkness and kill simply for the rush, they can never again be brought back to what they were. "I am very grateful to Sano and his older brother for saving you and your friend from the fires. I'm not sure how they managed it, but I am forever in their debt." He turned and gave her another smile. "You know what? I believe I was in Japan around the same time as you. Wouldn't that be funny if we had run into each other and didn't even know it? Haha!"

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Looking down she stood up and made as if to jump down, "There is a library of sorts near my room that you are welcome to use in order to catch up with the world today. I would suggest the science books first."

"Uh—," He reached his hand out to stop her but she moved out of reach and was gone, "Thank you." Leaning forward he started to stand when some wet drops on the tile roof caught his eyes, _"She was crying!"_ Trying to search her mind, he found a barrier in place. He could get through it if he wanted, but decided to leave her alone for now. It was obvious that she wanted her space at the moment and he would give it to her. For now anyway.

Kaoru was in the bathhouse filling the tub with clean water and igniting the flames with her power. The room was steamy within moments, but that wasn't the reason as to why her vision was obscured. They were tears of sadness and she let them fall this time without care. She wanted him to remember. Was that so selfish?

Stepping into the steaming water she slowly sank down to her knees. Bending forward she allowed her bangs to brush the surface of the water. Her hair fell over her head into the water as she buried her face in her hands and she cried her heart out.

Nearly two hours had passed since their talk when Kaoru exited the bathhouse, clean and dressed. She had been saddened that Kenshin didn't remember their first meeting. It had been a brief encounter so she guessed that it wasn't that surprising. But still… She had remembered.

She found Kenshin in her make-shift library. He was sitting against a shelf with about ten books sitting near him. He kept reading even as he spoke, "Well it seems that the world that I have woken up to has changed a lot, that it has. I'm certainly grateful for you letting me use your library Kaoru." Shutting the book he looked up at her and gave her a smile.

The best she could give him was a half hearted smile, "That's no problem, you're welcome to use it anytime that you like. There is a computer in here too if you would like to use it. I'm going into town now to visit Megumi at the hospital, if you would like to come? Sano is already there now." She added quickly so as to make it seem more casual. There was still a few more hours left before dawn and she intended to make good use out of them by seeing what else she could do around town.

"Yes of course, I'd love to." Standing up they began to walk toward Kaoru's parked car. "Megumi is your friend that was saved that fateful day wasn't she?"

Kaoru's eyebrow twitched. "Yes, that's correct. She is newly mated to Sano as a matter of fact." Why did she have to say that? It wasn't like she was jealous. So what if Megumi fit the description of the normal Carpathians that Kenshin mentioned the night before? It didn't matter if she _was_ prettier than herself, Sano would die before he let Megumi go, of that she was sure.

Kenshin just chuckled and turned away trying to hide his chuckle with a cough. He sent her waves of love and devotion through their bond. There would never be another woman in his eyes or his heart, and she was all he could ever desire. "So I was reading about cars just before you came in, is this a Corvette?" He placed his hand on the hood.

"Yes it is. I know it isn't as inconspicuous as other cars but I can't help but love this car. Anyway shall we go?" She buckled herself in and started the engine. The rest of the car ride was relatively quiet. She felt bad for him. She couldn't imagine waking up after so long to a world that had changed so much and having to start from scratch learning. He didn't need to know everything right now anyway she was sure that he had lots of money and probably more than few places stashed with millions of gold. It wasn't uncommon with living for so long to accumulate a vast fortune. But he would need the knowledge to aid him in killing his great enemy.

"What are you thinking about?"

This startled her, looking over at him she frowned, "As if you don't know."

"Haha! Well that's true enough but I thought if I asked maybe you open up to me more than if I was just a mute occupant in your mind." He smiled as if that was a normal thing to say.

"Kenshin you are an interesting guy you know that? We're here now." Taking a right into the parking lot and quickly finding a parking spot she climbed out looked over to the hospital.

Kenshin got out too and looked over to see Kaoru studying the hospital, "What is it, Kaoru?" He closed the door and walked over to her, taking her hand captive and giving it a little squeeze.

She remained quiet for so long that he didn't think she would answer him out loud. "I feel something strange in there. It doesn't feel evil, just different from the normal human activity."

He too looked long and hard at the hospital. He sent out all of his senses trying to feel what she did. "I believe it is probably someone with a strong physic ability, that I do. People like that have a different brain pattern than most humans. But if you don't feel that whoever this person is, is evil then I don't foresee any danger."

"Alright then. Shall we go in?" She realesed his hand and walked into the building followed by Kenshin. It wasn't hard to find Megumi; she was probably the only one in the world that could be in a hospital fresh from a surgery and still look drop dead sexy. She had long black hair that reflected an almost purple or deep red color in the light. Her hair was pulled to her nape as she was just in surgery but even pulled back it could easily be seen that it came to just passed herfigure tips. Her lips were a deep red, a great contrast to her pearl like skin and black hair. Her eyes were dark but had a lot of sparkle. Perfect 'D' chest and a wealth of hips and legs; in short she was gorgeous. Kaoru felt like a girl in comparison to Megumi who was the ideal woman. "Kenshin this is Megumi." Looking back at Kenshin she felt her face heat up and her eyes fill with tears once more tonight when she saw Kenshin standing frozen in place with eyes wide with recognition. _"Great he remembers _her_."_

"You're….that girl….."

End Chapter 5

A/N: So? So? Whacha think? I know it's a little sad and you don't even know why…. Any guesses? Well if you don't get the Carpathian relationship with the Vampires yet let me explain you see in Feehan's stories Carpathian's can't go out during peak times in the day and they yes need blood to live but a Vampire is a male Carpathian that hasn't found his other half yet and has given in to the darkness within, effectively making his blood turn to poison and he can never go back to what he once was. I hope that makes scenes without giving too much away. Anyway please review and tell me if you like it so far. I love reviews and I would like to get about ten per chapter so please if you don't like it please tell me why and if you do like it please tell me what you like ^-^

Special thanks to my beta Brit02 and Dark Angel Winry Rockbell, SRAS9, NiciGold, Cosmic-lover!

As always Please RR!


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

A/N: Here you go! New chapter! And I'm not dead!

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! I think I need to go cry now.

Chapter 6: Memories

"_Great, now it's like they are in their own world."_ Hearing Kaoru's thoughts and for the first time feeling her pain and insecurity, Kenshin snapped out of his mild trance and the memories that had been flooding his mind were quickly shoved aside for the time being.

"I'll be right back!" Kaoru blurted out in an attempt to leave before anyone saw the tears in her eyes.

Kenshin turned to catch her arm but he was too late; she had already

disappeared around the corner.

"Hey! Kenshin!" Sano put his arm around Megumi and looked between the

two, "How do you know Megumi?"

Kenshin turned around and for the first time since his rising, felt utterly exhausted. He was new to being a lifemate and didn't understand much about how to be a lifemate, much less know much about his lifemate. Sighing, Kenshin turned to Sano.

Kaoru slowed down and leaned against a wall. Her chest felt like it was burning and her throat felt like an apple was stuck in it. She hated this. She never cried! Ever since she met Kenshin her emotions have been turned upside-down, and his presence has been reeking havoc on her stable emotions.

So what if he didn't remember her! Who cared!

Closing her eyes and letting out a deep sigh she let the truth slip from her delicate mouth: "I care." It was a brief encounter some thousand and a half years ago, there was no reason for him to remember her but…why would he recognize Megumi?

~*~About a thousand five hundred years ago~*~

Back then, Kaoru was only 16, and was Megumi to be 18 but already she was far more womanly than Kaoru would be for another five years.

That night had been one of the first nights that Kaoru and Megumi had been free to wander the hills since they had first moved to Japan a month prior.

"Kaoru! Can you try and act like a lady for once! Where are your shoes? And slow down!" Megumi was always refined and proper, never with a hair out of place. She was elegant, smart, tall and beautiful. Kaoru looked up to her and was almost sick with envy when she saw Megumi all dressed up. There was a lot to admire about Megumi and no matter how much she wanted to be like Megumi, Kaoru could only ever be herself. In Megumi's words: loud and wild.

"You know what? I don't even remember having them to start with!" Kaoru laughed at the pointed look Megumi gave her. "Oh come on! You know how much I love to feel the Earth beneath my feet!" She stopped for a moment and closed her eyes. Kaoru centered herself and focused on the sounds in the air and the scents on the wind. Her eyes snapped open and a smile blossomed on her face as she announced, "It's just a little further, come on!" Turning on the balls of her feet she took off once more.

A few minutes later, Kaoru and Megumi came to a small clearing in the forest. There was a small cliff with a waterfall protruding down a small 20 foot drop. The small river it formed was crystal clear and varied in depths up to 8 or so feet. Turning to Megumi, Kaoru whispered so as not to break the effect, "Isn't this perfect?" Megumi did look shocked.

Kaoru quickly undressed and ran to the water's edge. The water came up around her ankles and swirled around them like invisible hands welcoming her into the water. Kaoru closed her eyes in bliss and felt instantly at peace. Stepping further into the cool water sent little chills up her spine. The water was a bit chilly but felt wonderful in the humid summer air.

Megumi quietly made her way into the water same as Kaoru and the two simply enjoyed the moment. Kaoru was floating on her back gazing into the night sky and marveling at the endless amount of stars that dotted the surface. She certainly felt at peace and was happy, though there was always this feeling of being incomplete. It troubled her during times like this, when she had the time to think about it. Closing her eyes once more Kaoru continued to drift for some time. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't scan the area for nearly an hour.

Not much more than five feet from the water's edge came a noise in the bush. Both Kaoru and Megumi looked at each other. Then a young man came walking through with startling red hair and amber eyes. Kaoru ducked into the water up to her nose so she would not scream. She was a warrior and as such would probably not have screamed, but she had never had a man walk in on her while she was bathing before either. The man seemed just as shocked that he found them as they were to see him. The more Kaoru stared at the young man the more she felt she knew him. Not in the normal sense but in something deeper, like he completed her in some odd way.

Kenshin had already lost all of his emotions by this time and wasn't even able to feel shocked, but showed it as best as he could remember. He had not sensed anyone around for miles and had thought to come and take a bath himself, but now he wished he hadn't. In the pond were two women. One was shy and staying hidden as best as she could, but the other, after getting over her initial shock, was rising out of the water. Kenshin tried his best to look the other way while at the same time searching their brain waves to see for himself if they were human.

Kaoru felt the brain probe and had already prepared long before how to make her brain wave patterns that of a normal human. Megumi however hadn't, though she didn't seem to care at this moment, as she was rising out of the water looking like she had just found her first meal in a few days. _'__So he was one of us huh? And it looked like he was just as shocked to find one of his own kind as we were.'_

"Good evening, my name is Megumi. How may I assist you this night?"

She had come half way out of the water and thank goodness her hair had come over her shoulders to cover her more, indecent areas. The man however was looking more than uncomfortable.

Kenshin was not used to stumbling upon his kind by accident and he was certainly unprepared for this. The women were more quiet, beautiful yes, but much more reserved than this lady was. Unsure how to respond properly in front of the human he said what came to mind, "I'm sorry to barge in ladies, I hadn't known you were here." He noticed that the shyer one was keeping a trained eye on him. He smiled, knowing she was wise to do so. "My name is Kenshin Himura. I'm not from the area, so I was doing some late night exploring." He kept darting his eyes back to the shy one, feeling like he was supposed to watch his words around her.

Megumi noticed his straying eyes and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"This is Kaoru, my adopted little sister. You don't need to worry about her, she was just about to leave." Now Kaoru's eyes narrowed and turned to her sister. She wasn't about to leave her here with some stranger!

Kenshin didn't have to read her mind to know what she was thinking.

"No that's quite alright. I was just passing through. Enjoy the rest of your night and take care, I wouldn't stay out to late though, I have heard that a strange creature has been hunting young ladies at night out here."

Kaoru had indeed heard about the missing ladies and it had taken some clever negotiations with Sano to get him to let them go out tonight.

"Are you sure you have to leave Ken-san?" Megumi practically purred.

"_Megumi!"_ Kaoru shouted through their private link. She didn't quite trust the man enough to talk around him and felt that it was better to probably leave. If they saw him again, hopefully while they had clothes on, Kaoru knew she would feel more comfortable about it, but it was getting near dawn and she had a bad feeling. An ominous feeling, one that told her something was going to happen that night. Megumi sighed and agreed to go. Kenshin for his part looked uncomfortable and turned around while the two of them got dressed.

As they prepared to part, Kaoru griped Kenshin's forarm in a warriors good-bye. Kenshin looked a bit puzzled but left soon after.

Later that same night or early, early morning there was a terrible storm that raged not far from where they had been swimming.

That night and for many nights that followed Kaoru had been unable to get the stranger, Kenshin off her mind. It may seem silly but she had actually been hoping that he would come find her and tell her that he too had been thinking about her. But he never did. She never left the area for too long, thinking that perhaps he would come back looking for her.

~*~Present Time~*~

Kaoru laughed a dry humorless laugh at the memory. She hadn't made herself as exposed as Megumi had and she hadn't even talked to him so there wasn't really any reason why he should have remembered her.

"Still." She breathed out loud.

Shaking her head she pushed off the wall and continued down the corridors to find that strange brain activity. Coming to a room with a big glass window Kaoru found what she was searching for. The room was filled with babies, but one in particular stood out to Kaoru. She had beautiful blue-green eyes and a head of black hair. The baby stared back at Kaoru with intelligent eyes and a smile on her round face.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Megumi had made her way back to Kaoru.

"Yes." She said without looking away from the baby. She wasn't sure why, but for some reason the felt drawn to this baby.

"Her parents died in a car accident a few days ago and we have been unable to find any living relative and there was no will made up for incase this day came. I'm not sure what will become of her." Megumi had her hands in her pockets and just continued to peer at the baby with sad eyes.

"How old is she?"

"14 months."

"May I see her?" Kaoru wasn't sure why she was asking but she felt the need to hold the infant. Megumi looked uncertain and for a time Kaoru thought she would say no, but finally she nodded her head in consent.

Kaoru followed Megumi into the room and as she walked it felt to her that something was about to change in her life once more. The time seemed to be altered and her stomach felt funny. When Megumi handed her the baby, time stopped.

"Her name is Misao." Megumi said softly.

End Chapter 6

A/N: So there you go! I felt that Kaoru and Kenshin needed to be in separate corners in this chapter sorry. Also sorry for the three month delay, there are good reasons to this, this time anyway. 1) My mom got re-married and that was really stressful for me, though it was wonderful to have my family down. 2) My Memee (grandma) stayed with my husband and I for three weeks (loved every minute). 3) And here's the biggest one, I found out about a month ago that I'm pregnant and so I've been drained of energy and nauseous and hungry but not wanted it eat and all that jazz. I'm roughly 8 weeks along but I'll know more next week on the 28th when I get my first ultra sound. ^-^

Also, NO that's not the reason why Kaoru is holding a baby…. I've had this story planned out from the first chapter many months back and had already had this planed. And no, I wasn't thinking about babies back then either. Lol.

Special thanks to my Beta for proofing this!

ALSO!

avillahe- Hey thanks for the review! It really helped get me to sit my butt down and finish this chapter! It's a little different from the other chapters but I hope you enjoyed it just the same ^-^

Hotaru Himura- So here's the long awaited update! I hope you enjoyed it!

the lady L- Well it seems that the pieces are starting to fall into place in Kenshin's memories. Thanks for the review!

Mel- Yup Kenshin is some what in the dog house, so to speak anyway. But don't worry just like any good couple they will work it out in a…mostly none violent enviromen ;)

brit02- Hey secret beta high five! Thanks for the review! You rock!

Cosmic-lover- It's always a pleasure to have you review! Yes Kenshin as a kitty…well it still makes me squeal! Yeah I wonder why he would remember Megumi and not Kaoru…oh wait jk haha Hey thanks again for your awesome review!

SRAS9- Yes it looks like there is still a long road ahead for these two. Yeah it was a very brief encounter but it obviously meant something to Kaoru, so in my opinion…he's in trouble. Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter was at least decent!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Feehan's work.

Chapter 7: Damn.

Kaoru was unsure for how long she held the baby, it could have been minutes or hours because time meant little. There was a peaceful sensation while holding baby Miaco, one that just felt right, as if, she were meant to be here in Kaoru's arms.

Miaso looked up at Kaoru, smiled, made the equivalent of a laugh and lightly tugged on Kaoru's hair. The action made Kaoru pull her closer or risk looking the strands entirely. She had a good grip for one so young that was for sure. She began rocking her back and forth in a soothing rhythm. Smiling she put one of her figures into the babies hand and watched as she brought her hand just under her head.

Miaso's brain waves were different from most humans. Not Carpathian but not human either. "What are you hmm?" Kaoru cooed the baby getting a deep gaze and a smile in response.

"Special isn't she?" Megumi asked knowing that Kaoru undoubtedly could sense the difference between this baby and any other.

Kaoru put the baby back in her crib with a nodded to Megumi's question, "Yes, it seems that we have a mystery on our hands."

"I examined her when they first brought her in and found that her skeletal system is different and yet still very close to those of other babies." Megumi sat down and for the first time Kaoru noticed just how tired and drawn Megumi looked. She must have been pushing herself too hard once again.

"Why do you look so tired? Surely you haven't been pushing yourself too hard in surgery have you?" When Megumi looked a little sheepish Kaoru pressed for more information, "_Megumi! Were you out healing the Earth again_?" Kaoru asked on their private channel knowing that anyone could be listening.

Megumi was a great healer and that didn't just apply to people and Carpathians, it also applied to the Earth. Whenever the Earth was in pain Megumi sensed it like it was her own and she was never satisfied until she healed it. This took great amounts of energy and often left her feeling drained. It started around her hundredth birthday and had only grown stronger with each passing century. Now Megumi could heal large parts of the land and sea with just her singing alone. Often times when she walked bare foot life sprang up when she stepped.

"Weren't you concerned about the baby?" Megumi was avoiding the question but Kaoru knew when to back off. It wasn't her place to chastise Megumi and if she was really tired Sanosuke wouldn't have let her stay here working. It was sexist and pigheaded but Kaoru had seen the power of the lifemate bond force Megumi into going home when Sano insisted on it. Megumi told her once that it was like fighting investable cables, when he commanded something and invoked the bond there was simply nothing that she could do about it.

"So tell me about Miaco." Kaoru said trying to show that she was giving up the fight.

This pleased Megumi and she smiled warmly at Kaoru, "Well from what I can tell she's different." Ever aware that someone could be watching them on a camera Megumi switched communication forms, "_She seems to have a much more flexible spine than normal people have. And she seems to have a thicker skull. I didn't want to run any blood test here because I wasn't sure what would show up but I intend to do my own test at home away from prying eyes._"

Kaoru nodded and looked off to the side in thought.

"The baby will be fine. Now tell me what has you so downcast."

Sighing Kaoru figured that after growing up together it was only natural that Megumi would notice how sad she was. The only probable was that she wasn't really sure she wanted to talk about it but maybe Megumi was the perfect person to talk to about it, "When does your sift end? I could use some girl time right about now."

"Well I get off in 20 minutes. Why don't I come find you when I'm done here?"

"That sounds nice thank you." Kaoru got up and after saying her good-byes she left hoping to avoid Kenshin for just a little longer.

* * *

The spring she used to love so much had long since dried up and had been paved over so she went to her new favorite place just outside of town. It was just coming to an end in summer so the grass was long and the ground was cool but the air was still warm. Coming out to this place was nice though because it was surrounded by trees and no one was around for miles. Megumi would have no problem finding her though with their blood bond.

Kaoru hadn't been waiting long when she saw Megumi flying near her in the form of an owl. She landed gracefully and lightly walked over to where Kaoru was lying down.

"So Kenshin is back it seems." Megumi looked over to Kaoru gauging her reaction and wasn't surprised to see Kaoru's lips tighten just the slightest bit proving that her assumption about what was bothering Kaoru correct.

"Yes; for now anyway." Kaoru knew she was being passive aggressive but she hurt too much to be a sensible adult right now.

Megumi lied down next to her and gazed up into the stars, "He's you're lifemate isn't he?"

"No." Megumi raised her eyebrow at her, "Ok, well maybe yes maybe no." Kaoru sighed and shook her head. Why was this so hard to talk about? Didn't she want to talk to Megumi about this earlier?

Megumi chuckled knowing that Kaoru was having a hard time talking about what was really bothering her, "Well is he the other half your soul?"

Kaoru flinched, "Well yes technically."

"Then he's your lifemate." Like that was the whole story.

A surge of anger washed over Kaoru, "He didn't come back for me! I waited night after night for him to come back and he never did! And now that he's back he wants to change my whole life around and yet he doesn't even remember me!" Kaoru's face was hot and red she was embarrassed to be this angry but she couldn't help it. She knew after meeting him that he was the other half of her soul and he didn't. Ok maybe she didn't right away but by the second week of grieving from his absence she figured it out. And where was he? Probably off chasing vampires and women.

Megumi remained silent digesting what Kaoru said. "So you're upset that you loved him and that he didn't notice you?"

Kaoru looked over to see if she was mocking her. When she saw that there wasn't any judgment in her eyes, in fact, maybe there was even sorrow she answered, "I wouldn't say that I loved him right away but, yes, there was a connection and he didn't remember me."

"I get that. I really do. I'm sorry Kaoru."

"You do? But Sano's loved you forever how can you possibly understand?"

Megumi smiled but it never reached her eyes, "Yes well I know that now but for centuries I watched as he was with woman after woman and never so much as noticed me. I would get so jealous and would act out by trying to flirt with other men to get his attention. He nearly killed any man I got even slightly close to which would annoy me since he was out night after night with other women. It wasn't until later that I realized I loved him and even longer before he claimed me."

It was Kaoru's turn to be thoughtful. She knew all of this of course, how could she not after living with them all this time, but she had always just assumed they would work things out eventually. "I'm sorry. I always just figured you two would work things out so I didn't really put much thought into how you must have felt all these years."

"But don't you see Kaoru? We did but only after he claimed as his lifemate six months ago. Once he did and we started talking I found out that he hadn't actually been with all those women. I found out that he just wanted me to think so. Don't get me wrong, he had been with other women but it wasn't ever fulfilling. When a Carpathian male is with anyone other than his lifemate it isn't satisfying. So he's been walking around with a hard on for centuries." Megumi chuckled at this.

"Then, if he knew he loved you then why didn't he just say so years ago?" Kaoru may have been asking Megumi this in context to their relationship but really it was the question that has been haunting her since that fateful night.

"Well he thought he was sick in the head for feeling the way he did about someone he raised as his sister all these years. He thought that there must have been something wrong with him. But don't you see Kaoru? If he had just been honest with me and vice versa we could have been happy years ago!" Megumi sat up and looked down at Kaoru trying to communicate the importance of this with her eyes.

The deep sorrow was still weighing her down but she knew Megumi was right. The only way she was going to get her answers was to talk with Kenshin. It may not be the answers she wanted but she at least had to try and see where this led them. "Thank you for sharing your story with me Megumi."

"Of course. Now I need to go, my mate is waiting for me." She smiled and hugged Kaoru good-bye, "I'll let you know when I know anything about Miaco ok?"

Kaoru gave her the best smile she could manage and nodded.

* * *

She waited a till near dawn just thinking and killing time before getting up and leaving to go back home. Facing Kenshin and talking about all of her feeling was going to be harder than fighting ten vampires. "Damn." It wasn't just talking about her feelings with Kenshin that had her so tied in knots; it was deciding what she wanted too. Did she want a relationship after all this time? Did she want to start her life over with a dominating jerk of a male? Well he has been kind enough to stay out of her head as best he could since she left the hospital. That couldn't have been easy for him especially with her alone and 'unprotected' and obviously upset. "Dammit." He wasn't the problem. She was.

"Well I guess I better get home and face my destiny." Landing in the yard of her house she quickly spotted Kenshin sitting on the porch looking at her apparently deciding to wait for her arrival before going to ground. It looked like this night was going to be just a little longer.

* * *

Authors note: Hi everyone! So I have finally updated this story. I know it has been a LONG time but there has been a very good reason for this. I had a miscarriage two years ago and then I got appendicitis so I haven't felt like writing in a long time. I've moved and gotten a new job and I finally feel like I'm ready to start writing again so updates should be more regular. I don't have a beta anymore partly because it's been two years and I don't have the courage to ask if she still betas and partly because I've lost her email and partly because eventually things will heat up between these two and I know she wasn't comfortable with that so I don't want to make things weird for her. So in short if you see any minor mistakes I'm sorry and if there are major ones just let me know.

So this chapter didn't have a lot of KK in it but we did get a deeper look into what Kaoru is thinking and we got to see a little of MS's rocky start as a couple. The next chapter will have more KK time though I promise and you know it's true because it looks like they are going to have to have a long talk and their feelings and such.

So please let me know what you think and reviews are loved! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time so many of them made me laugh and all of them made my day!


End file.
